


know that i'll be watching, know that i'll be waiting

by pvnkflamingo



Series: Parksborn [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Turn off the Dark - Bono & The Edge/Tamor & Berger & Aguirre-Sacasa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Parksborn
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: i will be there. you were never alone. inside your dreams, i've been watching, and waiting.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Series: Parksborn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002642
Kudos: 4





	know that i'll be watching, know that i'll be waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I just can't walk away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393781) by [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra). 



> Para o meu Peter, Parker - o meu herói e amor da minha vida. Pra sempre, meu Arthur 💙💛
> 
> [Título: trecho de "Rise Above 2", do musical Spider-Man: Turn Off The Dark]

A noite anterior era como um filme em sua cabeça, que ele assistia e reassistia, distraído, enquanto seus dedos acariciavam os cabelos castanhos do namorado, que o observava atentamente. O silêncio não era característico dos dois, e deixava Harry inquieto - entendia, porém, que Peter esteve preocupado com sua reação por muito tempo, e que seria ele a afirmar ao moreno que estava tudo bem, e que tudo o que havia dito antes de pegarem no sono abraçados e exaustos ainda valia. 

O uniforme azul e vermelho, já feito tão famoso nas capas de revistas e jornais, não era uma surpresa para Harry - os diários de Norman, recuperados dos escombros do laboratório após o acidente, eram ricos em detalhes sobre seus experimentos, sua loucura e seu principal inimigo. O segredo de Peter estava a salvo com ele, e todas as provas foram destruídas ou guardadas em local seguro pelo jovem Osborn. Semanas após o ocorrido, Harry ainda tentava processar todas as novas informações, e aquela nova realidade em que seu pai havia perdido a razão, além de colocar em risco centenas de inocentes com seus experimentos. Uma realidade onde Peter, doce e um tanto  _ nerd _ , seu melhor amigo durante todo o ensino médio e namorado há alguns meses, era um herói, e havia contido seu pai, o  _ Duende Verde _ , antes que ocorresse uma catástrofe ainda maior. 

Ainda não haviam encontrado o soro contra a toxina que Norman havia desenvolvido mas, felizmente, os efeitos não pareciam ser duradouros. Seu pai tinha momentos cada vez maiores de lucidez, e parecia genuinamente arrependido - Harry estava feliz com o progresso, e otimista. Não havia quem culpar numa situação como aquela, e mesmo com toda a confusão e preocupação com o futuro, o jovem Osborn sentia que aquele era o melhor desfecho possível. 

O fim do Duende Verde, porém, não significava o fim do Homem-Aranha, que continuava a salvar vidas e ajudar a combater o crime em Nova York, sempre altruísta e incansável. Peter, por outro lado, parecia sofrer sob o peso daquela enorme responsabilidade, e carregava os hematomas e arranhões que o Aranha não conseguia curar a tempo de seus encontros; as desculpas começavam a se tornar repetitivas ao ponto de Harry por vezes fingir não reparar nos ferimentos, para poupar o namorado. O loiro frequentemente se perguntava se deveria revelar o que sabia, confrontá-lo sobre, mas as palavras lhe fugiam sempre que colocava os olhos sobre a figura familiar de Peter B. Parker, e o assunto ficava para outra ocasião. 

Sempre temia, porém, o dia em que a existência do Aranha custaria a vida de Peter - e não apenas nas mãos de vilões e criminosos. E se a transformação não estivesse terminada? E se o material genético da aranha, tão exaustivamente estudado pelos cientistas da Oscorp e pelo seu próprio pai, fosse pouco mais do que um parasita, um vírus, dominando aos poucos o corpo do namorado, até que ele fosse mais aranha que humano? A voz de Peter ao telefone havia soado cansada e ansiosa, e Harry temeu o pior nos minutos que os separavam, mesmo que, até onde sabia, tudo estava bem. 

Tia May o recebeu com o sorriso de sempre, amável e atenciosa. Ainda que duvidasse que a senhora soubesse o que se passava sob aquele teto na maioria das vezes, a voz maternal de May Parker o acalmou o suficiente para sorrir timidamente enquanto agradecia e recusava um pedaço de torta. 

“Peter está no quarto, como sempre. Quer que eu vá chamá-lo?”, ofereceu a senhora, prontamente limpando as mãos no avental. 

“Não precisa, ele sabe que eu vim! Obrigado, tia May!”, agradeceu o loiro, subindo as escadas, pulando alguns degraus na pressa. A porta do quarto do namorado se abriu segundos depois do anúncio de sua presença, e Harry entrou apressadamente, aliviado ao ver que Peter estava inteiro, e não parecia ter nenhuma fratura exposta ou ferimento grave, membros novos ou alterações físicas inumanas. “Ei Parquinho”, cumprimentou, com um sorriso, usando o apelido herdado dos tempos de amizade e paixão solitária. “Você parecia nervoso…”, começou, quando sua atenção se desviou para as cores tão familiares do herói da vizinhança. 

O olhar de Peter parecia implorar por compreensão e aceitação - Harry jamais negaria nenhum dos dois àquele que mais amava. 

“Eu já sabia”, confessou, sentindo-se culpado ao ver o estresse que aquele segredo parecia estar causando no namorado, que parecia surpreso. Havia tanto daquela história que não sabia, porém - as peças se encaixavam, as explicações eram dadas e compreendidas, mas o coração de Harry palpitava mesmo assim ao pensar nos riscos corridos por Parker. Massageava-lhe os ombros, deixava beijos delicados para lembrá-lo de que estava ali e que nada do que sentia por ele havia mudado com aquela revelação. Acalmando-o, acalmava a si mesmo. Sentia-o ali, vivo, quente, firme sob seu toque, e era o suficiente. Ali, naquele quarto onde foram tanto um para o outro, de tantas formas, era o seu Peter que estava abraçando-o, era a voz do seu melhor amigo, o toque daquele que amava mais que a si mesmo. Peter Parker continuava o mesmo, e não era o Homem-Aranha - o vigilante que era parte do rapaz. 

O mesmo Peter Parker de todas as manhãs o observava, parecendo apenas inseguro - como na primeira manhã em que acordaram juntos após confessarem seus sentimentos um pelo outro. O  _ seu _ Peter. 

“Está tudo bem,  _ aranhazinha _ ”, sussurrou Harry, beijando o namorado delicadamente, e imediatamente ansiando por mais. “Estamos bem. Eu consigo ouvir você se preocupando aí”.

“Desculpa”, sussurrou Peter, sorrindo com o apelido. “Eu quis te contar por tanto tempo… Ainda estou me acostumando a ideia de que você já sabe. E que está ok com isso. E que está tudo bem”, confessou, encostando sua testa a de Harry e fechando os olhos. 

Osborn puxou o namorado para mais perto, apertando-o gentilmente contra si. “Eu te amo, Parquinho. Isso não vai mudar só porque você levou o  _ parkour _ a um nível totalmente inatingível. Diga ao Homem Aranha que ele vai ter que me aturar 24/7, sem chance de liberdade”, afirmou, arrancando uma risada de Peter.

“Diga você mesmo, quando for apresentar o Duendezinho pra ele”, respondeu o moreno, com um tom sugestivo. 

“Duendezinho não, ok. Respeito com o ego do Goblin 2.0. Goblin Prateado”, protestou, provocando mais risadas no namorado. “Eu ainda estou trabalhando no nome, ok!”, Osborn riu, virando-se subitamente para prender o namorado sob seu corpo. “Mas sem falar de trabalho na cama. A cama é zona livre de trabalho”, anunciou, sorrindo para o moreno antes de capturá-lo em um beijo longo e demorado. 

O uniforme azul e vermelho permanecia no chão, junto com o moletom favorito de Peter e o casaco pesado de Harry - naquele momento, apenas mais uma peça de roupa, apenas mais uma parte dos dois. 


End file.
